


The Overachievers

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Chicago, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hate Fuck, Hate at First Sight, Limousine Sex, intercourse, meet cute, the red nose diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Thou art some fool, I am loath to beat thee.”</em> Tom smiled as he turned away, walked towards a black stretch limo (laaaaaaame), and flung the door open, crawling in.</p><p><em>“O teach me how I should forget to think.”</em> I spat back from the curb.</p><p>He stuck his head out. His eyes were dark as they flashed at me.</p><p>“Get. In.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Overachievers

**Tom's POV**

This trip to Chicago was meant to be a short one, just a couple of days to meet with the architect I’d be portraying in a film that would go into production the year after next. But as this was the only time he and I could meet for a long while, I decided to fly in from London for a meeting and a tour of some of his firm’s buildings in the city.

The car that collected me at O’Hare took the scenic route down Lake Shore Drive so I could admire the skyline and the view of Lake Michigan, which was frozen where it met the shore. It deposited me in front of a hulking brutalist building that looked like a cross between a beehive and the Imperial Star Destroyer from Star Wars.

Students bent under the weight of backpacks loaded with books streamed past me as they trudged inside. I followed the crowd until I was met just in front of the library by a portly gentleman who, despite the January cold, wore only a tweed jacket, wrinkled shirt, corduroy trousers, and stubby leather boots. The very image of a university librarian, this was Mr. Ewen Bower.

“Mr. Hiddleston?” Mr. Bower stuck out his hand to engulf mine in a vise-like grip. “Welcome! Good flight, I hope?”

“Oh, excellent. Just excellent.” I stifled a yawn. “Sorry for that. It’s a long flight from London. And please, it’s Tom.” I returned Mr. Bower’s smile, then followed him into the library. When he swiped me through the turnstile at the security desk, he spoke again.

“Now I’m sorry we couldn’t arrange a private tour for you, but it’s midterms and our staff has to put first the needs of the students and faculty during this busy time.” He looked sheepish as we walked through a corridor from the old library to the new library that I was scheduled to see.

I nodded. “Absolutely not a problem. I went to a pretty rigorous university myself. I understand completely.” When we stopped I looked up and gasped. “Mr. Bower, this is quite remarkable.”

The new library consisted of a subterranean cavern that could hold up to 4 million books, relying upon an elaborate retrieval system that used five large robots to retrieve materials for its patrons. Above ground, the library's reading room was a glass dome, hundreds of glass panels supported by a steel grid. Long wooden tables occupied most of the space, where nearly every seat was taken by a student or professor concentrating on their work. It was glorious.

“This… this…” I looked at Mr. Bower, who beamed at me. “This is extraordinary. We don’t have anything like this at Cambridge.”

Mr. Bower wrinkled his nose. “Cambridge?”

I nodded. “Yes, I read classics.”

“Oh,” replied Mr. Bower flatly. “That’s an alright school. I guess.” He shrugged.

Before I could ask him what he was on about, Mr. Bower held up his hand. “I think I see your tour group. These are some older donors the alumni association is thanking for their commitment to the university with a special tour of the stacks.” He gestured towards the approaching party. “And here they are.”

I turned to follow his gaze. And that’s when I saw her.

My favorite part of shaking a snow globe is after, when the flakes of glitter in the water begin to float slowly to the bottom. You set the globe down and peer in as time slows down for you to enjoy this world that fits in the palm of your hand.

I had that same feeling as I watched this woman come closer. Head turned as she chatted animatedly with her companion, she tossed her hair over her shoulder to reveal rosy cheeks and a sweet smile. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief which, when I considered her tight grey jumper, the maroon and grey plaid tartan kilt, and knee-high grey suede boots, gave her the distinct air of a schoolgirl about to get into trouble. She stopped close enough that I could read the tag affixed to her jumper: “Carmen DiGregorio, Alumni Club of Chicago, Class of 2001”. I must have leaned in a bit too close to read it because I heard her clear her throat, then felt her touch my arm.

“Dude.” I looked up to find her chocolate brown eyes flashing at me in annoyance. Her lips curled in a tiny smile. “My eyes are up here.”

“Oh! Sorry, erm…” I stood up a bit too quickly. I felt dizzy, as though the blood in my head was rushing right to my dick.

Yes, hello, my name is Tom Hiddleston, and the sight of curvy dark haired, dark eyed women in tight jumpers makes me swoon.

“Carmen. It’s Carmen.” She frowned at me as she ran her hands over her round hips, smoothing down her skirt. “Mr. Bower?”

Ewen cleared his throat. “Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for your contributions that will help secure the future of this great university. I hope you enjoyed lunch at the Quadrangle Club with Miss DiGregorio, who is here on behalf of a very grateful alumni association.”

“Yes,” Carmen replied as she nodded. “And I understand we have a stowaway on our tour today?” I felt the back of my neck get hot when she looked at me.

“That’s right, Carmen.” Mr. Bower gestured at me. “Tom Hiddleston here is an actor who’s doing research for a part, that of the architect who designed the library we are standing in today. He could only come in this weekend to tour the library. I know this was meant to be a tour for most generous donors, but if we could be so kind as to let him join us, I’m sure he will be a fine addition. Even if he only went to Cambridge.”

The group laughed heartily, and now my face felt hot. I wasn’t used to having my academic credentials questioned so, even jokingly. I was about to sputter a defense when Carmen shook her head.

“Cambridge, huh? It’s okay. We won’t tell anybody.” She arched her eyebrow at me.

“It is one of the greatest universities in the world. In the history of the world, in fact.” I watched Carmen walk away from me for a second before I scrambled to catch up with her by the elevator that would take us to the stacks below.

She turned to me and sighed. “In the history of the world, huh? A history written, no doubt, almost entirely by graduates of Cambridge such as yourself? No, not hyperbolic in the slightest.” Carmen rolled her eyes. “Well, this is America. New world, new rules. Try and keep up, why don’t you?”

I grit my teeth, glaring down at her while we rode down to the stacks with the rest of our group. I couldn’t help but notice her breasts heaving, and inhale the scent of her perfume as it wafted from her neck. She brushed past me, her hand touching the back of mine, as we got off the elevator and assembled next to bookshelves that were easily three stories high.

I felt my cock stir in my trousers so I shifted a bit, checking that little Thomas hadn’t made his presence known to anybody else. Taking a spot at the back, I tried to ignore this woman, with her dark eyes, the black hair, that soft jumper clinging to her tits, her round hips and, God help me, her shapely legs in high boots, legs that I tried not to picture wrapped around my waist as I imagined driving into her.  

Focus, Thomas. Focus.

* * *

**Carmen's POV**

I stomped down the corridor towards the coatroom, the echo of my steps alarming students who scurried past me into the library I had just been asked to leave. Behind me, I could hear that English asshole muttering as he sped up to me. He caught up with me, boxing me in while I yanked my coat on, then slung the strap of my purse over my shoulder.

“WHAT?” I barked at Tom, narrowing my eyes when he did. His pink lips were set in a firm line, which was unfortunate because that made me want to reach up, grab him by the scruff of his neck, and shove my tongue down his throat.

“You owe me an apology.” He crossed his arms, tucking in his hands, looking expectant.

“Excuse me? Don’t you think it’s you who owes me an apology? I’m not the one who kept asking question after question, not letting anybody else get in one of their own!” I squeezed past him, suppressing a moan as his hip brushed against me.

“Well, I wasn’t the one hissing all the answers. I could barely hear Mr. Bower over you, Miss Know-It-All. And those donors? Dinosaurs! They only wanted to know how much it would cost to get one of the robots named after them.” He hissed these words as we walked across the lobby and pushed through the revolving doors into the bitter cold.

“They’re donors! Of course that’s what they cared about.”

The English asshole sneered at me. “And you only care about their money, is that it? I thought you were a student here. Does that ‘Life of the Mind’ stuff go straight out of your head as soon as you graduate?”

“No! I understand that any world class research university such as this one relies upon money from donors like the ones we just pissed off, not the wishes of well-meaning Classics majors.”

That was mean, but I couldn’t help it. I fight dirty when I’m horny.

“I read Classics. At Cambridge.” Stupid Angel Face’s eyes were dark as they fixed upon me, scanning my face and, wait, was he ogling my tits again?

“I KNOW. We all know that. How many times did you bring that up in the last 30 minutes - two? Three?”

“I wouldn’t have had to remind you… you… you people of that if you hadn’t spent the entire time making jokes at the expense of the institution that created the model upon which your alma mater was founded.”

“Well, thank you, thank you so much for showing us how superior you are, you twit! You are just the very model of a modern English gentleman, aren’t you?”

“Did you bastardize Gilbert & Sullivan to insult me?”

“So it worked?” I threw my head back and laughed, then licked my lips.

“Hardly. You can’t get to me by mangling their words for a cheap remark.”

“Oh, is that so? So whose words should I be mangling? Shakespeare, maybe?” His nostrils flared in response, and the heat I felt between my legs went from moist to absolutely soaking.

 _“Thou art some fool, I am loath to beat thee.”_   Tom smiled as he turned away, walked towards a black stretch limo (laaaaaaame), and flung the door open, crawling in.

Despite my brain telling me to calm the fuck down and just get home so I could masturbate while I fantasized about this English dick pounding into me with, well, his English dick, I followed.

 _“O teach me how I should forget to think.”_   I spat back from the curb.

He stuck his head out. His eyes were dark as they flashed at me.

“Get. In.”

As soon as I slid in beside him, Tom reached around me, pulled the door shut, and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him. His pupils were blown, and he panted hard in my face. He breath smelled like cloves.

When I opened my mouth to speak, he covered it with his own, sucking on my tongue so quickly that it took my breath away. He loosened his grasp around me only so he could help me open my coat and rip it off me. I leaned closer into him, nipping at the base of his throat as he threw his coat onto the floor.

“You little witch,” he hissed in my ear. I moaned when his large hands pushed my sweater up, then yanked my bra to expose my breasts.

“Fuck you, you… oh shit!” I squeezed my eyes shut when he moved down and bent his head down so he could suck on one hard nipple, then the other. “That feels so good.”

“Serves you right,” he mumbled, mouth still full of my right tit. He kissed down my belly, replacing his mouth on my breasts with his hands as he moved closer to my thighs. “Now what do we have here?” Tom looked up at me after he flipped up my kilt, a gleam in his eye. “No knickers and thigh highs? Such a dirty slut.”

“Fuck you, you English prick. Hey!” I protested when he pulled me down so I lay on the floor of the limo beneath him. Tom got on his stomach, then planted his face between my legs. I screamed when I felt his tongue cup then lap at my clit while his fingers teased at my wet slit. I reached down and yanked on his hair. When he looked up at me, I hissed. “Did I tell you to stop? Keep sucking my cliiiihihiihiiiiiiiii…” I let my head fall back when he pursed his lips around my clit, sucking and teasing with his tongue while two of his fingers began to pump into me.

I was so close, so close, murmuring that I was so wet and god if he could he just keep going when, releasing my clit from his mouth with a loud pop, Tom stopped feasting on me and got up on his knees. I growled and in return he flicked the inside of my thigh with his fingers.

Tom steadied himself with one hand pressed against the ceiling above him while the other hand unzipped his jeans and brought out his cock. It was hard and dark, and utterly massive.

No wonder he was such a smug bastard.

Before I had a chance to reach for it, Tom eased down so he hovered above me, bracing himself on his arms. His cock throbbed as he dragged it against my slick cunt. He laughed when I moaned, when I rolled up my hips towards him, my body begging him to fuck me with his big dick.

“Oooh, so desperate. So needy for my big cock, are we?” He smirked down at me, his eyes sparkling. He was so fucking hot I wanted to slap his stupid face.

So I did. I brought my right hand up and slapped it hard against his left cheek. WHACK! My palm stung, and I blinked almost in surprise at the redness that colored his face.

“Yes!” He roared, and I slapped him again.

“Fuck you,” I hissed.

“Okay, minx, you asked for it.” Tom’s smirk became a wicked leer as he positioned his cock at my entrance, then drove into me hard and fast, filling me completely. As I began to scream in ecstasy, he craned his head down (quite a bit as he is so tall and I am so, well, not) and covered my mouth with his. While below his hips pistoned into me so fast and so hard I knew I’d have rug burn on my ass for days, his lips were soft, and his tongue gently caressed mine. The contrast was delicious.

I hardly knew or cared that we were now stuck in traffic, the only movement in the car being the rocking caused by us fucking like crazy. God only knows what the driver up in front, hidden by a glass partition that I hoped would not be lowered, must be thinking. I brought my hands up to the nape of Tom’s neck, stroking the soft hair that was just a bit too short to curl. He slowed down his hips, and I hummed with pleasure.

Tom broke the kiss. “That feels good.”

I looked up at his eyes. They were so blue. “You’re a good kisser.”

“Thanks.” He squeezed his eyes shut and he sighed in contentment. “You’re so tight, so wet around my cock.”

I closed my eyes as I purred, pleased with myself. I clenched around him, and Tom yelled, then pumped harder into me again. He grunted something into the top of my head.

“What? What?” I panted.

“I’m gonna… I’ve got to…”

I opened my eyes and bit the underside of his chin.

“Do it. Fuck my pussy. Come inside me. Fill me with your cum.”

Tom pushed himself up on his hands, straightening his torso up and out as his hips stiffened then began to jerk roughly into me as he came. I slipped a hand down to my clit and just the merest brush of my finger triggered my own release.

“Oh! Oh god. Yes! Yes! Ugh!” I cried out triumphantly as my orgasm blew through me. My body tingled all over, and then I saw these soft flashes of light, twinkling brightness in front of my eyes, like so many flakes of glitter in a snowglobe.

Tom collapsed on top of me, and I nuzzled the hollow of his throat.

“I fucking hate you,” I whispered.

“So this was a hate fuck then?” Tom shifted so he lay more comfortably, but his cock was still buried in my cunt.

“Apparently, you idiot.” I whimpered when he reached down and traced his finger around my clit, coating the tip with our mingled juices. He inserted his finger into his mouth and cleaned it off with long, slow swipes of his tongue. He smiled.

“I’m not going to ask you why you hate me, but I get the feeling you’re going to tell me.”

“You’re smug, a show-off, and your dick is so big and so hard that it has ruined me for anything that might come after it.” I pouted, which made him laugh.

“Is that it? Well, you’re rude, you always have to have the last word, and your sweet tits are the softest I’ve ever had in my mouth.”

“Really?!” I squeaked when Tom sucked one of my nipples between his pursed lips.

“Yes, and your cunt feels so good around my cock that I’m getting hard again just talking about it.”

It was true. He really was getting harder. I pulled his mouth to mine, sucking and nipping on his tongue before I released it.

“Well, if you’re so fucking hard, why don’t you just fuck me again?”

“With pleasure!” Tom pulled his cock out, and I took it in my hand. I ran my thumb over the head, making him stutter. He jerked his hips when I pumped the shaft a few times. Pulling himself out of my grasp, Tom groaned as he plunged inside me. I whimpered. He laughed in my ear.

“Asshole,” I rasped as I grabbed his ass and held on for dear life.

“Brat,” he hissed as he pulled my legs up and drove harder and deeper into me than any man ever had.

I hated his guts.


End file.
